


Different

by lotteuu (orphan_account)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lotteuu
Summary: Park Jihoon is so close yet so far away from Lai Guanlin, a diamond glass wall between them.They’ve never heard each other speak, yet when they meet on the beach, they find something surprising between their very different worlds.





	1. Meeting the Boy in the Jumpsuit

Park Jihoon was a citizen of the other side, their colors being a stark white representing their respect and perfection of the community. 

He had everything, from a roof over his head to a stable education alongside his friends. There was little to no crime, hate, and evil. Everything was well, and he felt that his life would go on without disaster, even for the fact that his community lived within an artificial dome. 

Yet, even when his mother smacked him for not paying attention, he couldn’t help but look through the diamond glass dome, at the other side. The _other_ community. 

They wore maroon purple, and he didn’t know what it represented. Curiousity always ran wildly through his veins when he stopped his daily exercise just to take a peek at the men in jumpsuits doing their daily tasks.

There wasn’t always grown men—in fact Jihoon had spotted a boy about his age, maybe a year or two younger. He had dark hair and pretty lips. 

To his demise, he couldn’t hear what they other side were doing. All he could do was watch quietly, doing the exact opposite of what his perfect community expected him to do. But at those moments, he hadn’t really cared. The boy also looked back at him. He even waved to him with a heart twisting smile.

Jihoon was starting to be desperate to find out what the people in maroon were like.

 

_

 

When it was Cleaning Day, Jihoon volunteered to take his family’s trash outside. He didn’t know why. 

The law was to always dump the trash out in the garbage can out by the beach, which was usually a forbidden area that was locked all day exception of Cleaning hour. No one ever knew who took the trash, and no one ever bothered to know. 

Cleaning hour was set at five pm, a time of the day where the sun was midway between setting and disappearing into the horizon. Jihoon thought it was one of the most beautiful sights, one that was sadly restricted in the dome the community lived in. He also enjoyed the fresh, salty air that the beach provided. 

He carried the trash bag over his shoulder, mostly containing the smell of stale food and bumpy cardboard from an ambitious project that his brother proposed the day before. The Keepers at the gate nodded towards him, allowing him to move through.

A wave of misty wind hit Jihoon, brushing against his face and cooling him down. The trash can wasn’t far of a walk, at the most only five minutes. The community in maroon also shared the same trash can, and he realized that there was the possibility—that they would be coming out to throw away trash too.

He slowed down his pace, seeing the suspicious eye of the Keepers watching him. Of course, there was no communication allowed between the communities. 

But to his joy, he recognized the boy coming out to throw away his garbage. 

 _The boy with the dark hair and pretty lips_ , he thought. _The one who stopped and waved at me with a smile._

The charcoal haired boy had his usual maroon jumpsuit on, but it was more torn and dirtier than usual. Jihoon always wondered what the people in maroon do to be that dirty. 

Once he reached the trash can, a big cylinder metallic can, that reached over his height, he tossed his bag over and it landed with a satisfying sound. The boy kept avoiding eye contact with him, having a chiffon pink blush stain his cheeks.

The Keepers were far away now, but they probably would still be able to hear him even if he talked normally. So he decided to whisper quietly, talking over the splashing waves and the soft hums of thewaves hitting the sand.

”Hey,” He whispered, making the boy flinch. “What’s your name?”

Jihoon figured that question was most appropriate when meeting someone, especially from the other community, but to his surprise, the dark haired boy looked offended, as if saying, _Did he really just talk to me?_ He didn’t respond at first, tossing his own garbage inside the humongous trash can.

”We aren’t allowed to talk,” He responded harshly, after a while. His voice was deeper than he expected.

Jihoon had a frown etched on his face. He knew he was breaking protocol, and most importantly, law, but there was a warm feeling talking for him. Another person, almost. He huffed visibly, showing his frustration. The boy blushed even harder at his action.

“The cave. Midnight.”

He said, before jogging off to reach his communty’s gate to head back inside. His words were so vague, but Jihoon knew what he had meant. To meet him at the cave that hung by the beach at midnight.

 

_

 

Jihoon went to sleep early, figuring that he might as well get some hours of rest before he would meet up with the boy.

That night, when it came to dinner, he asked his parents a question that he wished he could’ve asked earlier.

His mother and father sat on each end of the table, with his younger brother across from him. They were having a meal of perfectly, artificially made spaghetti and breadsticks completed with apple juice for him and his brother, and red wine for his parents.

It was silent, the only prominent sounds of utensils clanging against their dishes, chewing, and gulping of their drinks.

He felt it was appropriate to ask, since in school they had been on the topic of other communities and how they came to be.

“Mama, can I ask something?”

His mother looked up, sharp eyes glancing at his soft ones. Despite her looks, she was a woman who loved him very much, even if she hit or yelled at him sometimes.

”Yeah, what is it?” She answered, taking a small sip at her wine.

He hesitated before saying anything else. He knew he couldn’t tell her that he broke the law, talking to a boy who he was going to meet up with outside of Walking hours, at forbidden times at the beach. He still didn’t know how he was going to pull it off.

”How come we don’t talk with the other community? The maroon one across from us?” 

Her warm expression turned into a cold mask, covering her emotions. There was clear anger in her eyes, even if the rest of her face didn’t say so. Just the word maroon seemed to irritate her, transforming her into a monster in a second. 

“We don’t speak of them.”

Jihoon knew that her answer was going to be something like that, but he still wanted to prod further. He turned to his father, who was poking at his spaghetti til he was able to spin some noodles around his fork.

”What about you, Papa?”

His father looked up, seemingly uninterested.

”They’re considered bad people, Jihoon.”

”Why?” 

”They’re the opposite of what we are.“

”Oh,” Jihoon replied, nearly shrugging his shoulders. His brother ogled at them curiously, seeing the turmoil fold in all of them. 

He went up to bed, and before he knew it, midnight had came faster before he could get a wink of sleep. His brother slept in the bed across from him, but he saw his even breathing and thought that he wouldn’t wake up. I bet he won’t even think I was the type to break laws, he thought.

The door shut behind him and Jihoon felt cold air hit him, making him shiver even underneath his white shirt and white shorts, a luxury to wear during the summertime when the weather would usually run into the nineties.

No Keepers were up at the hour. _Of course_. He walked toward the beach, hands cuddling his arms, brainstorming ways on how he would sneak past the gate before a squeak interrupted him. 

The trees swayed against the current of the open gate. Someone had unlocked it for him. Of course, it was no other than the boy, he assumed. 

Jihoon let go of his crossed arms, quietly closing the door. His heartbeat spiked as he heard the familiar hum of the waves again. _I’m really doing this_. The trash can from earlier was gone. It allowed another thing to come into view, a cave that resembled a huge rock. It was only barely just taller than the black haired boy, who was quite tall. 

Moonlight illuminated against the white sand, making it easy to see. He tore off his white shoes before heading inside, scrunching his toes against the soft sand.

Jihoon nearly flinched at the sight of him, once he peeked inside the cave. He hoped that he would learn his name, so he wouldn’t have to keep identifying him as dark haired boy from the maroon community.

”Hi,” He greeted him. He sat down across from him, hugging his knees.

”Hey,” The boy said with a smirk. “First time out here past midnight hour?” 

Jihoon couldn’t help but feel surprise.

”Its not your first?” 

“Nope, always been sneaking out here. Explains why I could open your community’s gate so easily.” 

“Oh,” Jihoon said bleakly. He didn’t want to talk about breaking the rules, since he had a hard time admitting to himself that he was actually being a bad citizen of his community.

”W-What’s your name?”

”Huh?”

”Your name? What is it?” 

“Oh!” The boy hugged his knees, copying Jihoon. “Guanlin. Lai Guanlin.”

 _Lai Guanlin, such a pretty name._  

“You?” He asked.

”Park Jihoon.” 

“From the Representative community, yeah?” Guanlin continued, asking more questions.

”Is that what we are called in yours?”

”I mean yeah, what else are you guys called?” Guanlin said, giving him a dumbfounded look.

Jihoon realized how different they were. His light brown hair against his dark one. His white pajamas against his maroon uniform. Since the cave was closest to the beach, waves splashed the sand, spraying water onto the front of the cave, turning it into a darker shade of gray.

“Huh, I didn’t know that. We don’t really go by any community name.”

”Weird.”

He perked up at Guanlin’s subtle diss.

”What? We are weird? Look at you guys!” Jihoon shot back instinctively.

He saw him giggle. This time, instead of a small smile, he gave him a smile that showed his teeth. 

“But I like my uniform, white is too blinding!” This time, Guanlin started to laugh, and even Jihoon could feel a smile tugging his lips.

They broke into laughter, and Jihoon’s thoughts of him breaking the rules was no longer in his mind. Just the presence of another human being, Lai Guanlin, the other from the community that was apparently not spoken of each other. 

There was yet a lot to be revealed.


	2. Secrets and Lies

The morning after Jihoon had met up with Guanlin, he had arrived back at his comforting home barely in time when a Keeper came to inspect the surrounding area. This had been a first time for him to ever break the rules, and he was sure he was the first in his community too.

He awoke with dark eye bags that morning, only having a few hours of sleep after his long time spent with Guanlin. Yet, he was satisfied and happy.

Jihoon sat at the dinner table, glancing over the heap of sweet bread in the center. He remembered Guanlin’s words about his own community—that good food was often rare. They supposedly lived on hasty meals and rations provided from the people of the Outside.

He reached over, ignoring his younger brother’s stares when he grabbed three pieces of bread and tucked it under his uniform. Neither of his parents had bothered to look, or ask. He was tempted to grab some more stocked food in the pantries, but he figured that it would’ve been too obvious that he was sneaking away food he shouldn’t have.

”Mama, I’m full,” Jihoon said aloud. “Can I go start Cleaning early cause school isn’t till tomorrow?” 

His mother had long, sleek black hair that his brother resembled. She was a beautiful woman, but Jihoon had felt a little angry with her. There was no doubt she was also a stingy and strict woman.

But she seemed lenient enough today. 

”Sure,” She replied. “Just come back before twelve.” 

“Okay!” 

Jihoon hurried up the stairs, almost loudly pounding it with his footsteps. He quickly wrapped the sweet bread he snuck into pieces of tissue and got dressed to go outside. Cleaning hour wasn’t until later in the afternoon, but there was exceptions on children wanting to get it over with before twelve o’clock. 

He headed back downstairs, with a satchel slung around his shoulders, and a bag full of old toys and things he didn’t use anymore. It would’ve never occurred to him to ever throw away those things, but he really wanted to see Guanlin without getting in trouble.

Jihoon was about to leave through the front door before his brother interrupted him.

”Jihoon, I saw you take those pieces of bread!” 

He froze with how loud his brother had announced his bad actions.

”Shhh, I get hungry,” He answered back, thinking of something excusable. 

“But the walk is only like five minutes from here,” His brother shot back.

”So?” 

“I’m gonna—”

”Do not tell Mama.” 

“I’m going to tell her—”

”I’ll do something,” He begged. “Anything, just don’t tell her.”

“Ugh. Fine. But you do _all_ the Cleaning.” 

Jihoon nearly sighed in relief. His brother was sort of a tattletale, but he was one to also be easily convinced or given up.

He had no complaints with his request either, as that meant more time to meet up with Guanlin. 

Jihoon went and grabbed the rest of the trash bags from the garage of his house, and as they dragged across the ground he saw the sky transform into a bright blue, showing off the sun which shone against his skin, giving it a honey-like glow.

The Keeper at the gate perked up at the sight of him, motioning for him to pull down the collar of his shirt to reveal a set of numbers that identified who he was, tattoed on his collarbones. It was only necessary for activities in the morning and in government related work.

”Okay, 23-495-40, move in,” The Keeper said as he opened the gate, his heavy helmet tilting slightly. Just as he did, Jihoon caught the sight of Guanlin entering the beach at the same time. 

_Perfect. He isn’t late._

He made his way toward the trash can, still towering over him, and threw all his garbage in. The Keeper wasn’t watching him but he knew there was a limited time span before he would get caught. 

Guanlin reached the cave before he did, crouching out of sight, his lean figure fitting away perfectly.

The cool rocky stone was a bliss against the warm weather and the strong sun of the beach.

Jihoon smiled at the sight of him before sitting down to unlatch his satchel, which still had the perfectly good buns of bread. 

“I brought food,” He said, handing the yellow sweet bread to Guanlin. 

Guanlin looked ecastic at the sight, almost drooling. He took it and ate it in one bite, his cheeks puffing up as he struggled to swallow the bread whole.

Jihoon nearly giggled at him. 

”Don’t eat so fast!” 

“But this is good,” Guanlin said with a mouthful. “Like really good.” 

Jihoon watched as he ate the rest immediately, swallowing it down, but savoring every part of it. Once he finished, they both sat down, their legs brushing against each other’s.

”I wish you could come to my community. We won’t have to meet on the beach and we could be friends.” 

“We aren’t friends?” Guanlin asked.

”We are, we just aren’t allowed to, in my community.”

”Well I wish I can come. But my father says I’ll just work for the rest of my life in labor work, and that they hate Representatives so much.”

”Why do they hate us?”

Guanlin looked outside, his eyes far away, searching for an answer he didn’t know. “I-I don’t know. They say you guys are scum that doesn’t work for their position. Or something.”

Jihoon’s eyebrows furrowed together.

“But my community works.”

“I mean, that you guys are born into it. You guys are automatically better.”

“That’s not true.” Jihoon shot back, feeling offended. 

Guanlin huffed.

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore. Let’s talk about something else.” 

“Like what?” 

“Like... _you_?” Guanlin said, smiling when he saw Jihoon’s expression display confusion.

“There’s nothing much about me,” Jihoon replied. “I wanna learn about you.” 

“I mean, I work mostly all day in the community. Is that what you want to hear?” 

He felt frustration as Guanlin seemed avoidant and dodgy about his personal questions. But he didn’t feel like giving up so easily, so he prodded further.

”No, like, what are your personal interests or something?”

Guanlin hesitated before answering.

”I like...spending time with my father.” 

Jihoon felt his interest spike. This was definitely something he could learn about.

”Why?”

”He works at our community council. So I don’t see him often. When we hang out, its rare. And very short.”

”Your father is a council member?” 

Guanlin nodded. Maybe it would’ve felt relieving in another situation, but he was sure that Guanlin’s father was very important. If his father ever found out that his son and another from the other community were breaking rules together—let alone talking to each other—they would probably both end up being exiled, or worse.

There was a large lump in his throat before he broke the silence between them.  

“Well, as long as he doesn’t figure out anything that’s happening between us, we’ll be okay.” Jihoon said reassuredly, not so sure of it himself.

“Yeah. Even if he’s my father, I would never trade being loyal to him than a friend.” 

Jihoon admittedly felt a warmth bloom in his chest at his words. Guanlin saying that they were friends made him happier than most of his own.

He opened his mouth, but couldn’t get it out before the sound of heavy footsteps interrupted them. They glanced at each other, their eyes wide in surprise. 

They talked for too long—forgetting the Keepers standing at the gates.

Guanlin got up first, his actions hasty and panicky. He dusted off sand speckled all over his jumpsuit and mouthed words to Jihoon before waving to him and running off. _Meet me back here at midnight._ His figure disappeared around the corner of the cave. 

Jihoon followed him quickly, tying his satchel around his shoulders, and almost nearly getting spotted by the Keeper at his own community’s gate. 

“What was taking you so long, 23-495-40?” The Keeper harshly scolded him, his covered eyes making him look more intimidating.

”Sorry,” Jihoon said, avoiding the government worker’s stare. “I have lots of trash to take out. My brother, he and I played a game, and I lost, so—I’m doing his work.” 

“Alright, be quicker next time.” 

Jihoon rushed ahead, tightening his grip on his satchel.

 _A lie. I told a lie._ It was his very first.

He only wanted to be greeted by the sight of his community, the pure white devouring the natural view he longed for earlier. His hair fell into his eyes, disguising his fear. He and Guanlin were nearly caught earlier, and if they were to see each other during the day again, it would be even harder than the last.

The sounds of children playing around filled the air, along with the sound of shuffling papers as he leisurely walked down to the Main Town, where school was (though there was none today) and where most of the residents worked and spent recreation time at.

White shorts, pants, shirts, tanks, and shoes were all sported on the residents on the Representative community. White meant pureness, innocence, and most of all, white showed off calming aura. That was what all the white stood for, and what the residents grew up believing in.

 _No war. No evil. Just surrender to kindness_. 

Sometimes, Jihoon would doubt it.

Even if it was done with shame.

Jihoon walked further down the Town, sweat trickling from his forehead down to under his calves. It was hotter than usual, and he worried for Guanlin. He did mention labor work, and he hoped it wasn’t done outside. 

Freshly painted white walls passed by, engulfing his peripheral vision more as he ended up in the Town Park. The park was a friendly area, with kids playing, studying, and decorated with volunteer groups that helped around the community often.

He spotted one of his closest friends, Bae Jinyoung sitting with an unknown person at the benches near the center of the Park, which adorned a beautiful water fountain of an anonymous woman.

They were conversing quietly, deep in thought, before Jihoon approached them.

”Jinyoung, what are you doing here?”

Jinyoung looked up, blinking before answering him.

”I-I’m studying,” He said, as if not believing himself.

” _You_? _Studying_?” 

The other boy next to him looked to be around his age, with silvery hair that looked like thread of something magical-fairy like. He looked at Jihoon with optimistic curiosity.

”Yeah,” Jinyoung continued. “Might as well sign up for a few harder classes this year.”

”But your the Vice’s son, you don’t—”

“I know, Jihoon. I know that I could just pay my way in. But I don’t—I don’t want to do that anymore.” 

Jihoon sat down at the bench next to him, still in disbelief that Jinyoung who usually recieved a barely passing in his school work actually wanted to be a top class student.

”Besides, him,” Jinyoung pointed to the silver-haired boy next to him. “He’s Lee Daehwi, the top of our class.” 

 _Lee Daehwi?_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :> Made it a little longer and hopefully explains their world a little better


	3. Chancellor’s Son

Guanlin followed the Keeper after he was approached near the cave. He had a guess that his prolonged time at the beach had gotten suspicious, so the government worker checked on him. Whether it was a warning from his father, he didn’t know.

“Guanlin, what were you doing down there?” The Keeper asked, while struggling to tread through the sand with his heavy boots. 

“Nothing,” He answered, biting his lower lip, letting pinkish skin appear. It was a common habit of his.

”It shouldn’t have taken you _that_ long to throw away one bag of trash.” 

”I know,” Guanlin said, tasting blood as he nipped his lip again. “I like the beach.” 

 “Your father said you hated it,” The Keeper shot back quickly, shocking him. 

 “I-I—I like it now...” 

The worker chuckled, patting Guanlin’s back. 

“It’s fine, people change their interests all the time. Don’t be ashamed!” 

Guanlin forced a smile, letting a nervous laugh fall out of his mouth. “Yeah...”

By the time they entered back into his community, he saw the laborers already getting to work so early in the morning.

Sweat stained the nape of their necks and under the curves of their arms and legs. It was strong evidence that the day was going to be hot. 

There maroon colored uniforms made them look identical, each man blending into the other. They carried loads of construction materials on their backs as heavy, exhausted breaths filled the air. It was a pitiful sight, even more so as the Chancellor’s son.

He was about to head home before someone called for him. 

“Guanlin!” 

The voice of a girl piqued the worker’s interest. There weren’t a lot of girls existing in their community because they mostly lived in a separate one, but the girl calling for him was an exception.

She was Choi Soojung, a pretty girl with a figure that looked good even in a ugly maroon jumpsuit. Her sleek black hair fanned over her face before she tucked them behind her ear. She was also considered a “friend” but he thought Soojung probably didn’t see it that way.

”Where—are you going?” She asked between huffs. 

“You ran here?” He tilted his head slightly at the sight of Soojung exercising. 

”Yes! Because you always run off!” 

“Well I was just—”

”You keep disappearing. I know it’s definitely not you _working_ , since you hate it.” Soojung pouted, her eyebrows furrowing together. 

“I,well—” Guanlin paused before answering. _There was no way she should know about Jihoon at all_. “I was doing some extra stuff to get some money. Like outside of work.” 

“Really?” Her eyebrows furrowed even further. It was clear she doubted his answer, but she didn’t prod further. Her hands were placed on her hips, but they traveled to her arms, crossing them. Her uniform was nearly two years old, the ends tattered and dirty.

”Soojung, you need a new uniform.”

She was a girl of his same age, yet she didn’t work. She couldn’t, and she lived by herself, just like Guanlin. Even though she might’ve been a tad annoying, he still looked out for her. 

“I’ll be fine with this one! This can last a couple more months, I’m sure.” 

Guanlin knew that clothes were a luxury in the other community. The white clothes that could adjust to hot days or colder ones. Not like his own community, where they stuck with the same uniform nearly all year. He couldn’t afford another one, but an idea struck his mind.

_Jihoon...can he...?_

He pushed the thought away. It was selfish to take an advantage of him, even if his own community hated the Representative community so much. 

“No, I’ll get you a new one, Soojung, I can do it.” Guanlin assured her.

She stared up at him, her height quite short in comparison to him.

”You won’t overwork yourself again?” 

“No. I won’t.” 

He thought about the last time he had to make money so desperately. _Jihoon was there too_ , he remembered. 

 

Guanlin was working near the border when he did. He knew that the diamond glass wall was impenetrable, but he threw rocks at it several times out of boredom. 

A crowd of kids, high school he had guessed, passed by the border, unbothered by Guanlin’s constant throwing. They were all sweaty, but some had towels wrapped around their necks or water bottles tightly grasped in their hands. Some of them sat down at the park nearby, dumping water on each other while laughing.

Guanlin watched them all in envy.

_They all have water, yet they waste so much._

He knew some residents who had died of dehydration, unable to afford it or find it. 

One of the high school kids was Jihoon, the shy kid who usually stayed behind everyone else. His dyed light brown hair and pale skin always gave him a brighter glow than everyone else, so Guanlin couldn’t help but always look at him. 

He probably stared at him too long. 

Jihoon perked up at the sight of him, as if saying, _Look, a boy my age from the other community, weird!_ But his eyes softened, and he waved to Guanlin with a mischievous smirk.

Guanlin felt shocked. 

_I thought we were hated... so why did he wave to me?_

He stopped staring, feeling a blush creep up his cheeks. He picked up a cart filled with materials that was he was supposed to deliver earlier, but he fell, feeling his head spin rapidly. His body felt weak, probably from dehydration and malnutrition. 

He glanced back at Jihoon, only to be surprised even more. His mouth fell open and his eyebrows were slanted, completing in a worrying expression.

Jihoon was actually showing concern for him. 

 

As Soojung and Guanlin walked down past deteriorating buildings together, and as she rambled about more boys hitting on her, he drowned her out.

_I shouldn’t take advantage of Jihoon, when he is so nice to me...but what if he could take Soojung to his community...?_

_Wouldn't she live better there?_

Guanlin swallowed, his throat dry. It was an odd thought.

But what if? Jihoon lived a lot better than he did. Just from the glass wall separation at the border, Guanlin could see actual schools, buildings and people that looked alive. Even if the communties were enemies, Soojung had a chance to live there, since she took care of herself. 

But it was unheard of. Escaping to another community would be one of the worst violations of the rules. Especially since Guanlin would play a major part, he would be exiled or killed. 

Even if his own father threw him out like garbage, he was sure that he would use the excuse that Guanlin was the Chancellor’s son and that he should’ve known better to get him exiled easily.

The Council was like a dog anyway, willing to do anything his father asks for.

“Soojung,” He stopped walking, and grabbed her arm, tugging her into his house. “Stay here. I’ll try figure something out.”

”W-What?! So suddenly—?!” 

“I’ll try talk to the Council or my dad. Or something.” He bit his lips again. He had a plan mapped out in his head, combined with his idea. 

“But you haven’t talked to him in over a year...I don’t think—”

A nervous thump grew in his heart. 

“Yeah, I know. But I got something I want to talk to him about.” 

Her demeanor faded. 

“Okay, be careful. Your dad is kinda scary.” 

Guanlin snickered, _Of course my dad is scary to you, Soojung_.  

 

He weaved through many crowds of people, trying hard to not listen to gossiping whispers. He had the intent of going to the Capital building without a doubt. 

His father surely disliked him, but a certain Council member did not. He is young, just like Guanlin. Sometimes, they even worked together on the field. 

His name is Kang Daniel, a handsome twenty year old who worked in the community Council as a laborer Divisoner. He was charming especially with girls, and even boys who admired his work.

Guanlin felt the building creak under his weight as he looked inside. He spotted Daniel talking to a couple of Council members, and he waved him over with a smile. His uniform was dirtier than everyone else’s, stained with dirt and dust. 

“Guanlin! Over here!” 

He ducked his head down in front of the Council members, embarrassed. Even if Daniel was older than him by four years, he acted like a teenager. 

“What are you doing here, kid?” 

Guanlin gulped, suddenly nervous.

”Um, I need to talk to you about something important,” He explained, seeing the suspicious stare of the other members. “About my father.”

“Your father?”

“Just get me inside his office.”

Daniel looked lost, but he still lead Guanlin to the Chancellor’s office anyway, unaware of what he was up to.

Daniel knocked at the door, the wood splintering under his strength.

“Sir, it’s Kang Daniel, I’m here and yo—”

Guanlin kicked his foot, staring up at him. “Don’t mention me,” He whispered.

“I’m here to see you,” Daniel finished, lacing on more confusion in his voice, his eyebrows furrowing. He mouthed, What?

The door to his father’s office slowly opened, the door creaking like the beginning of a jump scare into a horror movie. The stench of mold and stale paper overwhelmed the both of them.

Guanlin scrunched his nose up before coming to face with his father. Since he’s last seen him, his black hair mostly turned into gray wisps, growing from his roots. His face was aged with wrinkles and inevitably the mad look of stress. His lips were also in similar condition, dry, and devoid of moisture along with uneven color.

“Father,” Guanlin said. “I-I want to talk to you about something.”

His father barely looked alive as he answered back to his son.

”What?”

“About the other community.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this came out really late. I had some trouble deciding to publish/write this chapter :,)
> 
> Thank you for the support!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just mostly published cause I had an idea for a science fiction original story, but I was lazy to make original characters so I thought Jihoon and Guanlin fit best〜 and because I missed W1 :,(


End file.
